Numerous devices today can be used to measure heart rate. Indeed, wearers of some of these devices monitor heart rate for fitness or health reasons. For example, runners often track heart rate to maximize the effects of running by training at a certain heart rate. However, some of these devices provide heart rate measurements that are inaccurate and not repeatable.